habbushletterfandomcom-20200214-history
Secretive military unit sought to solve political WMD concerns prior to securing Iraq, intelligence sources say
link is here This is an article written by Larissa Alexandrovna, posted in January 2006. at Raw Story website. She claims 3 sources in inteigence and 1 in the UNSC tell her the OSP had unsanctioned missions 'off book' going into iraq doing work in 2003. Special concern of her sources is a special team or 4-5 men to go to Iraq and do stuff during the summer through fall of 2003. = 3 objectives = She mentions 'three objectives' for the US in 2003: *wheres Michael “Scott” Speicher, a pilot shot down in '91 war. **hes listed as KIA, but Ahmed Chalabi says hes alive *wheres the damn WMDs *wheres Saddam = sanctioned forces = She talks about 'sanctioned' forces, apparently on the mission: *Task Force 20 *75h Exploitation Task Force =unsanctioned forces= she says her sources talk about the unsanctioned OSP team: *Her sources claim Feith, Cambone, and Hadley approved the 'off book' missions. Question: this seems to directly contradict Feiths website, where he says OSP did not have any operations branch doing missions, it was just gathering info from other places and uhh, reporting on it. *article says there was lots of confusion, unclear which teams are 'sanctioned' and which are 'rogue' *article says illegal OSP teams bumped into 'sanctioned special ops teams' Question: can any sanctioned special ops team members vouch for this? would it be against their credo or code or whatever to talk about such incidents? do they have some kinda 'thin blue line' thing going on but for special ops forces? = the 4-5 man team = this team her sources have 'special concern' with. "what this team was doing and under whose authority it operated is unclear" Her UNSC-linked source says the OSP and DOD were running it, under Feith and Cambone together. "This smaller unnamed team was tasked with interviewing former Iraqi intelligence officers in hopes of securing help with a “political WMD” problem . . . They come in the summer of 2003, bringing in Iraqis, interviewing them,” the UN source said. “Then they start talking about WMD and they say to Iraqi intelligence officers that ‘Our President is in trouble. He went to war saying there are WMD and there are no WMD. What can we do? Can you help us?’”" = aug 12 follow up = ok in Aug 12, 2008, she says scott ritter 'confirms' her article of january 2006. http://www.atlargely.com/2008/08/cant-find-wmd-i.html First of all, thats 2.5 years ago not 3 years ago. Second of all, is it really 'confirmation'? She links to an article written by Scott Ritter, who ws a UN weapons inspector, where he talks about a similar situation... the 'our president is in trouble' quote in Alexandrovna's article from 2006 is ver batim what scott ritter posted in his aug 2008 story Where Are the Weapons of Mass Destruction?. So, was her 'UN security council' source for this 2006 story scott ritter? So, then, does the 'our president is in trouble' quote, come from only one source - namely Ritter's man nicknamed 'Mohammed', a former Iraqi scientist and governent officer? Can it be really called 'confirmed' if there is only one source? If so many Iraqis were questioned, can some of them also tell a story like Mohammed's story? Aren't there probably a bunch of these scientists and technicians wandering around Amman Jordan? Can anyone talk to them? How about the 'team or 4-5 men'. In Ritter's story we have a 'team' of three people - two women who apparently just take notes, and one man... the man he says is Army, one woman is Navy.. one woman unknown. Can we find these people, and what about the '4-5'? Who are the other members of the team?